


Rencontre au sommet

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cat Fight, Crack, Gen, Jealousy, the ultimate showdown
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À la seconde même où il les vit, Kakashi aurait pu prédire sans la moindre hésitation que les choses allaient mal tourner.</p><p>« Oh », fit Sai, « On dirait que Sasuke-kun s’est trouvé de nouveaux compagnons. »</p><p> </p><p>Ou : Equipe 7 versus Equipe Serpent, l'ultime combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre au sommet

À la seconde même où il les vit, Kakashi aurait pu prédire sans la moindre hésitation que les choses allaient mal tourner.

 

La fille était grande et rousse, portait des lunettes. Ses vêtements ajustés et peu couvrants révélaient la stature athlétique, les jambes longues et musclées qui ne pouvaient qu’être celles d’une kunoïchi. Il laissa très brièvement vagabonder son œil valide, dans un souci strictement professionnel d’identification des éventuelles armes cachées sous les vêtements.

S’il fallait en croire l’expression qui se peignit sur le visage de Sakura, les shorts  en question étaient bien trop moulants et la fille se tenait bien trop près de Sasuke, cramponnée à son bras et lui murmurant quelque chose à l’oreille – et comment Sasuke _osait_ -il se laisser faire ?!

 

Sakura s’arrêta brusquement et Naruto qui prenait à son tour le croisement vint se cogner dans son épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester – probablement fort bruyamment puisque la discrétion était une cause hélas perdue avec lui. Puis il vit à son tour la silhouette familière de dos, plus loin dans la rue, et les trois autres qui l’accompagnaient. Il expira silencieusement par la bouche, un son un peu étranglé, un son de colère montante qui tentait de se maîtriser. Il frissonna.

Sai s’immobilisa à son tour à gauche de Sakura, derrière Kakashi.

« Oh », fit-il, « On dirait que Sasuke-kun s’est trouvé de nouveaux compagnons. »

 

La fille rousse s’arrêta soudain, se retourna. Se figea, et immédiatement le ninja aux cheveux bleus armé d’une épée géante qui marchait à l’arrière du groupe pivota à son tour. Dégagea sa lame de son fourreau avec une célérité et une aisance qui ne pouvaient être qu’impressionnantes si l’on prenait en compte le poids de l’arme, et cria quelque chose.

Les deux autres ninjas se retournèrent à leur tour, l’homme immense aux cheveux clairs, et enfin Sasuke, une main sur la garde de son katana. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu, brièvement, puis son visage se figea de nouveau dans le même masque désintéressé.

Il avait visiblement appris quelques trucs chez Orochimaru en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de lui-même, songea Kakashi. Ou bien non, finalement. On ne pouvait guère appeler maîtrise la manière dont quelque chose brûla un instant dans son regard quand celui-ci passa sur Naruto.

Ils n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres les uns des autres, à porté de voix. Un civil contourna le groupe de Sasuke en grommelant contre les gens qui encombraient la rue, accorda un second regard aux équipes de ninjas qui se faisaient face dans un silence glacial. Son pas vacilla un instant, son regard passa d’une équipe à l’autre et Kakashi lui adressa une œillade dure accompagnée d’un mouvement de tête explicite.

Le type fit demi-tour avec une rapidité remarquable.

 

Le géant blond qui s’était laissé glisser en position d’attaque pencha la tête sur le côté, et glissa un regard en coin à son chef.

« Ce sont des ninjas de Konoha… Sasuke-san ? »

La fille se rapprocha du flanc gauche dudit Sasuke et Kakashi se demanda brièvement si elle réalisait qu’elle violait dans le mouvement toutes les distances de sécurité possibles et imaginables. Bon, en tout cas certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il aurait presque pu trouver cela drôle, en d’autres circonstances.

« C’est qui ? Tu connais cette pouffe aux cheveux teints, Sasuke-kun ? »

Le ninja à l’épée sourit, découvrant une dentition acérée – et légèrement déconcertante - qui n’était pas sans rappeler à Kakashi celle d’Hoshigashi Kisame.

« Hé, des amis à toi Sasuke ? »

Les poings de Sakura se serrèrent, et elle sembla se contracter sur elle-même, comme un animal qui se hérisse avant d’attaquer. Pour qui savait ce dont elle était capable, c’était une vision des plus inquiétantes.

« J’y crois pas… »

Le regard de Sasuke passa sur eux, juste avant qu’il ne hausse les épaules – repoussant la fille dans le mouvement - et ne murmure « De simples connaissances… »

 

Les cris de Naruto de Naruto et Sakura furent simultanés.

« Bordel ! _Je vais te tuer Sasuke !_ »

- Je vais lui exploser la gueule… J’y crois pas, ce salopard nous a _remplacé_! »

Sa réaction et celle de Sai furent également simultanées, et ils ceinturèrent Naruto et Sakura, les empêchant de s’élancer pour mettre leurs menaces à exécution.

Le ninja aux cheveux bleus rit, et se tourna vers le brun.

« De simples connaissances…T’es sûr chef ?  On fait quoi, on leur met une raclée ? 

- COMME SI TU POUVAIS NE SERAIT-CE QUE NOUS TOUCHER, TÊTE DE PYRANA ! 

- TOI LA BINOCLARDE, BAS LES PATTES DE SASUKE ! »

Sasuke paru hésiter, et son expression se fit très ennuyée l’espace d’un instant.

« Ha. Je doute qu’ils nous laissent continuer en paix. »

Il avait peut-être encore des choses à apprendre en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de soit, mais en tout cas il était passé maître dans l’art de l’euphémisme. Peut-être sa désertion avait-elle servit à quelque chose finalement.

 

Toujours tirant sur la clé de bras que Kakashi essayait de maintenir et totalement sourd à ses appels au calme, Naruto écumait littéralement, les mâchoires contractées par la colère.

« Tu peux parier sur ça connard… Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, _bordel_! »

Alala, ces jeunes, toujours à tout dramatiser… Une petite trahison et c’était la fin du monde…

« Tu nous a _remplacé_! » À sa droite Sakura testa de nouveau la poigne de Sai avec l’air de quelqu’un qui hésite entre l’état de choc et la colère. « Sai, retiens-moi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter… »

L’expression du ninja en noir perdit un peu de sa neutralité au profit de la perplexité : c’était après tout exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire.

« Je ne vois pas le problème, » murmura-t-il, « On est plus efficaces avec une petite équipe, tous les livres de stratégie le disent… C’est logique que Sasuke-kun se soit trouvé des compagnons – à vrai dire la seule chose qui m’étonne c’est qu’un traître comme lui soit parvenu à rassembler une équipe… Quoique, s’ils le valent… »

Parfois il se demandait si Sai ne faisait pas semblant d’être socialement inepte juste pour le plaisir d’admirer les réactions provoquées. Kakashi devait admettre que c’était parfois tout à fait fascinant…

 

Le langage corporel de la kunoichi rousse changea soudain de manière radicale et elle fit quelques pas en avant, se plaçant devant Sasuke les mains sur les hanches.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux le gigolo ? T’as quelque chose à dire ? »

Naruto avait arrêté de se débattre, mais la ligne tendue de sa mâchoire et le frémissement dans ses épaules indiquaient tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur l’intensité de sa colère retenue.

« Tu comprends pas Sai. Il s’est trouvé une nouvelle _équipe_ … »

Sai eut une moue perplexe.

« Gigolo ? 

- Je crois qu’elle faisait référence à ta tenue, ducon, » ricana le ninja à l’épée. « Tu sais, la veste en cuir et le nombril à l’air… Ça peut porter à interprétation… 

-  _TOI ! »_ , rugit la fille aux lunettes en se tournant vers lui, « J’ai pas besoin que tu traduises ce que je dis Suigetsu ! 

- Hé, ce type a l’air un peu à la masse… Je faisais qu’expliquer. T’es vraiment une harpie Karin… »

Le ninja blond qui n’avait toujours rien dit s’agita nerveusement, passant son poids d’un pied à l’autre et jetant des coups d’oeils vaguement inquiets à ses équipiers et aux ninjas qui leur faisaient face… Visiblement Kakashi n’était pas le seul à trouver le tour que prenait les évènements quelque peu surréaliste…

 La rue était à présent totalement vide, et un dernier vendeur ambulant disparaissait avec son chariot de marchandise dans une ruelle proche. Un courant d’air fit voler des papiers abandonnés, et dans une des maisons une femme apparu brièvement à la fenêtre, le temps de tirer les volets.

Les yeux de Sai s’écarquillèrent soudain.

« Ha… gigolo comme un prostitué ? C’est vrai ? » Il baissa le regard sur son ventre, l’air perturbé. « Je ne comprends pas. C’est parce que l’on voit mon ventre ? Pourtant Ino-san se promène toujours le nombril à l’air et personne ne dit rien… Et le cuir  est une matière solide, qui protège bien, les gants de Sakura-san sont en cuir… Pourquoi-»

Fascinant et tout à fait divertissant peut-être, mais fort peu adapté à la situation…

« Hum, » fit Kakashi en se raclant la gorge, « pourrait-on revenir au sujet premier ? »

 

La fille à lunette –Karin- s’interrompit dans le processus consistant à abreuver son équipier d’injures et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« C’était quoi déjà ? »

Sakura la foudroya du regard et s’arracha finalement à la poigne de Sai pour venir se planter quelques mètres face à elle, les poings serrés

« Si Sasuke avait besoin d’une équipe… 

- … il y en avait une qui l’attendait, » fini Naruto d’un ton étrangement calme.

« Ha, » fit le dénommé Suigetsu avec délicatesse et tact. « Je vois, vous êtes jaloux. »

 

« Jaloux !? » protestèrent les deux ninjas d’une même voix. Sakura fronça le nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avec un air dédaigneux presque convaincant. « Le fait qu’il soit parti rejoindre Orochimaru est la preuve que le jugement de Sasuke n’est pas des plus… _sûrs_ … Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions jaloux de ce qui est _manifestement_ une erreur de jugement supplémentaire… »

C’était bien dit. Sakura avait gagné un sens du sarcasme vicieux au contact d’Anko. C’en était légèrement effrayant, songea Kakashi. Une seule Anko était plu qu’amplement suffisante…

« Je ne vous dois rien, » gronda Sasuke d’un ton froid. « Quand à mon choix d’équipiers… » Son regard se posa sur Sai qui se tendit instinctivement et dont les mains volèrent vers ses parchemins et son fude. « Vous êtes mal placés pour hurler au remplacement quand on voit ce que vous avez dégoté pour prendre ma place. Ce serait plutôt à moi de me sentir offensé. Vous étiez tellement désespérés que vous vous êtes débrouillés pour trouver quelqu’un qui me ressemble un peu ? »

Suigetsu se retourna vivement, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes.

« J’en crois pas mes oreilles. T’es jaloux aussi Sasuke… »

L’expression du ninja brun passa de “polaire” à “ère glacière” en un battement de cœur.

« Même venant de toi c’est une supposition qui dépasse les limites du ridicule, » siffla-t-il.

« Alors ce sont eux vos anciens équipiers Sasuke-san ? » murmura Juugo, défusant momentanément la tension. « Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’ils tiennent à vous. »

Sasuke haussa de nouveau les épaules et détourna le regard.

« Ce sont de stupides idéalistes. Je n’ai rien à faire avec eux. »

 

« Ne m’ignore pas Sasuke, » rugit Naruto, le regard rivé sur le déserteur et quelque chose comme du désespoir perceptible dans la voix. « Je te préviens… 

- Hum… pas étonnant que Sasuke soit allé se chercher d’autres équipiers quand on voit les thons qu’il avait dans son équipe », ronronna la dénommée Karin en se rapprochant de nouveau du jeune homme avec l’intention très claire de se coller contre lui.

« Karin, arrête ça », protesta-t-il en la repoussant distraitement, sans cesser de fixer Naruto. Il n’avait pas achevé le mouvement que Sakura avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et agrippé le revers de la kunoichi rousse d’une poigne de fer pour la tirer vers elle.

« Ha, on dirait que Sasuke ne veut pas non plus de toi hein ? Pouffiasse. » Son autre poing – dénué de chakra - vient rencontrer la joue de Karin qui ne para qu’en catastrophe et recula de quelques pas avant de se jeter à son tour sur Sakura avec un juron très imagé. Les deux kunoichi basculèrent à terre en continuant de s’insulter.

 _Seigneur_. Et dire qu’il avait toujours considéré Sakura comme la tête froide du lot.

 

« Hum… Je me demande si je devrais rajouter de l’eau », murmura Suigetsu d’un ton songeur, faisant écho aux pensées de Kakashi qui était en train de se demander à combien il pourrait monnayer le récit de la scène auprès de Jiraiya-sama. « Comme ça on aurait un beau combat dans la boue et -

\- TA GUEULE PERVERS ! » Avec une simultanéité confondante les deux jeunes femmes interrompirent leur mêlée pour se redresser et le frapper de toutes leurs forces. Outch.

Le poing de Sakura traversa sa tête, la jambe de Karin faucha son torse, et le ninja explosa dans une gerbe d’eau qui se reforma prudemment quelques mètres plus loin. Mais heureusement pour lui les kunoichis l’avaient déjà oublié et étaient retournées à leur vendetta, Sakura tentant d’arracher les cheveux de Karin tandis que cette dernière plantait ses ongles dans son bras en jurant de manière inintelligible.

« Sasuke, quel tombeur tu fais… »

Le ninja brun ne releva pas la remarque gouailleuse de Suigetsu, car il était occupé à pourfendre Naruto du regard – c’était d’ailleurs réciproque, et le ninja blond ne semblait même pas avoir réalisé que Sakura se roulait par terre avec une autre kunoichi, chose qui n’aurait pourtant pas manqué de l’intéresser en temps normal.

 

Le regard de Kakashi s’attarda un instant sur les kunoichis fulminantes – la tête de Karin était à présent coincée sous le bras de Sakura qui serrait de toutes ses force en glapissant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à _Shanarooo !_ \- passa sur l’échange de Regards Lourds de Signification (avec majuscules s’il vous plait) entre Sasuke et Naruto, examina la posture des deux autres ninjas de l’équipe Serpent avec la plus grande méfiance. La situation avait tourné au surréalisme le plus total en un temps terriblement court, ce qui d’après sa longue expérience était rarement un augure favorable pour la suite des évènements.

Peut-être pouvait-il encore prendre le large et prétendre que rien ne s’était passé ? Mais non, Naruto et Sakura étaient peut-être à l’ouest, mais Sai pouvait témoigner de sa présence, et Kakashi craignait bien plus la fureur de son Hokage que le pire de ce que pouvait lui offrir une mission. Hum…

Peut-être que s’il faisait un hypnotisme d’oubli à l’anbu de la racine ?...

 

Le ninja aux cheveux bleus avait sorti une canette de soda de Dieu sait où et sirotait tranquillement à la paille tout en posant sur la scène d’un regard curieux et en jouant distraitement avec la poignée de son épée de l’autre main.

De son côté, le géant blond était toujours figé au même endroit et jetait des regards furtifs dans tous les sens. Il semblait plus tendu qu’au début de la rencontre nota le ninja copieur avec inquiétude : un tic nerveux agitait sa mâchoire et ses mains se crispaient et se décrispaient d’une manière indiquant que le mouvement n’était pas entièrement conscient.

« Non, non, non… »

Son compagnon lui jeta un regard en coin, et se décala de trois pas sur le côté, avec l’air de quelqu’un qui s’éloigne d’une flaque de boue parce qu’il sait qu’un gamin va inévitablement finir par sauter à pied joint dedans et tout éclabousser.

Kakashi soupira. Sa chance d’hypnotiser Sai et de prétendre n’avoir jamais été là venait apparemment de passer.

 

« Vous devriez reculer », marmonna le ninja d’eau à la cantonade en refaisant lui-même quelques pas de côté. « Sasuke, on a un problème. »

Les mains du géant blond tremblaient à présent de manière visible, son mantra de dénégation avait gagné deux bons décibels et ses pupilles se dilataient. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Naruto, Sasuke ne montra aucun signe qu’il avait ne serait-ce qu’entendu l’appel de son équiper.

Les kunoichi avaient roulé à quelques mètres de là et continuait leur combat de chattes enragées en se crachant des insultes étouffées, et pour finir Sai se tenait passivement à ses côtés, observant les choses avec ce qui pouvait passer pour une curiosité distante – ou éventuellement de la fascination morbide pour un désastre inévitable en train de se mettre en place.

Kakashi se demanda ce qu’il avait fait aux dieux pour mériter cela.

 

Les motifs noirs de ce qui était indubitablement un sceau maudit made-in Orochimaru commencèrent à se répandre sur la peau du géant, envahissant son visage, et Suigetsu jura entre ses dents quand le mantra de “ _non_ ” désespérés s’interrompit brutalement.

« Oups. Juugo, tu m’entends ?»

Mais le dénommé Juugo n’entendait pas. Il avait redressé la tête et fixait Kakashi avec un regard vorace, et les traits étaient contractés dans une expression avide et vicieuse.

« Je vais te tuer », annonça-t-il très calmement. « Je crois que je vais commencer par t’arracher les bras. 

- Ha mince, c’était bien le moment, » gémit Suigetsu. « Sasuke, tu m’écoutes bordel ? On a un problème avec Juugo… Karin ? Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas l’arrêter tout seul. »

 _Ho ?_  Kakashi se mit en garde sans plus réfléchir tandis que l’encre bouillonnante du sceau finissait de se répandre sur le visage du ninja aux cheveux sables comme un cancer rongeant inexorablement toutes traces d’humanité et de raison.

De l’humble avis de Kakashi, ça puait les emmerdes à plein nez… Et son avis se trouva confirmé quand avec un hurlement bestial le ninja bondit sur lui, exsudant le meurtre par tous les pores de sa peau à présent entièrement noire.

Et Kakashi fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait décemment faire en cet instant précis : il se battit.

 

\---

 

Les deux ninjas restants s’observèrent avec méfiance un moment, Suigetsu faisant des bulles avec sa paille et Sai les bras ballants le long du corps mais le regard alerte, scrutateur.

Non loin Juugo essayait de tuer Kakashi et vice-versa, Sakura tentait d’étrangler Karin et vice-versa, et enfin Naruto était perdu dans les yeux de Sasuke. Et vice-versa.

« Ben dit donc… 

- C’est effectivement une tournure d’évènements… imprévue, » fini par acquiescer Sai avec hésitation.

Suigetsu alla secouer une main devant Sasuke qui écarta cette dernière comme on écarte une mouche, d’un geste réflexe sans jamais détacher ses yeux de ceux de Naruto.

« J’aurais jamais cru ça… » murmura le ninja aux cheveux bleus en revenant s’installer à distance prudente de Juugo et Kakashi. « Et je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant ? 

- Je suppose qu’on pourrait se battre  », suggéra Sai sans grand enthousiasme.

- … Mouais. … Bof. 

- … »

 

Au bout de deux minutes supplémentaire d’immobilité méfiante et de silence tandis que Juugo tentait de pourfendre Kakashi et vice-versa, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, presque de connivence.

Puis Sai dégaina son carnet de croquis d’un geste délibérément lent, sortit un fusain, et se mit à dessiner les deux kunoichis enlacées au sol.

Il fallut à Suigetsu environ deux minutes supplémentaires de déplacement discret en crabe pour se placer de manière à pouvoir jeter un œil sur le papier, et il laissa échapper un petit sifflement entre ses dents pointues. Puis il se laissa tomber assis par terre et s’étira un coup.

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal, pour un gigolo. 

- Hum, » fut tout ce que répondit Sai, absorbé dans le tracé d’un vide entre deux corps.

« … Tu veux un soda ? À mon avis, ils en ont pour un certain temps... »

Sai hésita un instant, perplexe, avant de décider que c’était apparemment ce que les gens normaux appelaient un geste de bonne volonté. Et puis il était immunisé à la plupart des poisons de toute façon.

« Ok, » fit-il en interrompant un instant sa tentative de retranscrire graphiquement la tempête d’émotions empoissant le silence entre Sasuke et Naruto. « Merci. »

 

Puis il s’assit aux côtés de Suigetsu, et ensemble ils attendirent que les choses se passent.

 

 

_Fin._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
